List of LittleBigPlanet (PSP) Levels
Story is the main campaign in LittleBigPlanet PSP. Here, players can obtain materials for creating their own levels in MyMoon. After his great adventure, Sackboy has decided to take a holiday, planning to go to many exotic locations. However, adventure catches up to him, and his vacation turns into a quest to gather the missing creator curators for The Carnival. Down Under Down Under is the first main theme in the game. The Australian Outback-based theme's creator curator is The Mystic, an old man who is troubled by other creator curators, who haven't responded to the Carnival invitations and is looking for someone who is able to do the job of helping with the others' troubles. Characters *The Mystic (Creator Curator) *Bruce *Diver *Kangaroo Levels *Walkabout *Gift of the Grab *Didgerido Didgeridont't *Dreamtime Mini-Games *Wave Goodbye *Shear Madness The Orient The Orient is the second theme in the game based on China. Its ruler and creator curator, young Emperor Sario, is dealing with a much troublesome problem of a dragon destroying the place, and is seeking help from Sackthing. The story continues, when its revealed the dragon wants its egg, stolen for some delicious food. Characters *Emperor Sario (Creator Curator) *Engineer *Dragon Levels *Mortar Do *Dragon on a Bite *Eggstraction Mini-Games *Double Dragons *Stamp Collector The Bazaar The third theme, The Bazaar is an Persian-styled theme. Sultan Orvswing's golden lamp has been stolen from the thieving monkeys. After the retrieval, it is revealed the lamp holds the creator curator, The Genie. Sackthing and the Genie then venture back to Orvswing to return the stolen lamp. Characters *The Genie (Creator Curator) *Sultan Orvswing *Monkey Thief Levels *Cheeky Monkey *Thieves' Den *Rugs and Kisses Mini-Games *Ladderal Thinking *Monkey Puzzle Tree Golden Sands Golden Sands is the fourth theme in the game. It is based on Egypt, but with a theme park owned by the Prince Funubis, the creator curator. He is having trouble, first, his camel is stuck, and the park needs more fixing. It is up to Sackthing to solve both problems. Characters *Prince Funubis (Creator Curator) *Camel Levels *Get the Hump *Sand Ahoy *Fun Pharaoh Mini-Games *Out Foxed *Sackar Rally Alpine Run The European Alps-based theme, Alpine Run is the fifth one in the game. Three children of the creator curator Clock Hans, is lost in a game of Heidi Seek. Sackthing must venture through the mountains and search for the missing clock kids. Characters *Clock Hans (Creator Curator) *Little Hans *Second Hans *Big Hans *Snowman *Town Folk *Balloonist *Dog Levels *Moutin' Excitement *Peak Performance *Dogged Determination Mini-Games *Roque n Roller *Off Piste Tinsel Town Tinsel Town is the sixth theme, and is based on Hollywood, USA. The place is directed by the creator curator, Ed Wooden, or simply, The Director. He has some movies for you to star in, so be the best protagonist you can be in the game and movies. Characters *The Director (Creator Curator) *Leading Lady *Paparazzi *Utter Von Nutter *Ron Levels *Stitch Gordon *Frying Saucers *The Sewn Identity *Opening Fright Mini-Games *I Race Dead People The Carnival At last, the troubled creator curators are purged of their troubles, and they are able to attend, The Carnival, the seventh, and final theme of the game. This Brazillian theme is creator curated by the Creator Curators, or to put it simply, all the creator curators you have encountered and assisted. It is time to put some touches on your new friends' creations, and your very own float. It is now that you have, finished your quest. Characters *The Mystic *Emperor Sario *The Genie *Prince Funubis *Clock Hans *The Director *Small Hans *Leading Lady *Ro Levels *Crashing the Party *Road to Joy *The Procession Mini-Games *Felling Hot *Golissimo! Category:LittleBigPlanet PSP Category:Story